princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of The New Prince of Tennis Chapters
Note that the romanized Japanese for the New Prince of Tennis is not as refined as the one for The Prince of Tennis, since I didn't get access to the Japanese titles with pronunciation guides. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 05:05, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- Volume 10 * Golden Age 090: Giving Gum to the Hitman (殺し屋にガムを, Koroshiya ni Gamu o) * Golden Age 091: Wild Awakening (目覚めし野生, Mezame shi Yasei) * Golden Age 092: Catch The Pole (標的補捉, Taagetto Hosoku) * Golden Age 093: Oni's Story (鬼の昔話, Oni no Mukashibanashi) * Golden Age 094: Byoudoin vs Oni (Part 1) (平等院ＶＳ鬼（前編）, Byōdōin VS Oni (Zenpen)) * Golden Age 095: Byoudoin vs Oni (Part 2) (平等院ＶＳ鬼（後編）, Byōdōin VS Oni (Kōhen)) Volume 11 * Golden Age 096: A Demon...Once More! (鬼神再び, Kishin Futatabi) * Golden Age 097: Conclusion of the Off-Court Battle! (場外バトル決着, Jōgai Batoru Ketchaku) * Golden Age 098: Seeking Even Greater Heights (更なる高みを求めて, Saranaru Takami o Motomete) * Golden Age 099: Golden Tennis (金テニ, Kin Teni) * Golden Age 100: Emperor X Monster (皇帝Ｘ怪物, Kōtei X Kaibutsu) * Golden Age 101: Akutsu's Withdrawal (亜久津部活やめるってよ, Akutsu Yamerutte yo) * Golden Age 102: Lucky or Unlucky (ｌｕｃｋｙ　ｏｒ　ｕｎｌｕｃｋｙ, lucky or unlucky) * Golden Age 103: Each and Every Fate (それぞれの因縁, Sorezore no In'nen) * Golden Age 104: The 1st String's Pace (１軍ペース, Ichigun Pēsu) * Golden Age 105: Nitouryuu Ohmagari Ryuuji (二刀流大曲竜次, Nitōryū Ōmagari Ryūji) * Golden Age 106: Karma (宿命, Shukumei) * Golden Age 107: Black Aura (黒色のオーラ, Kokushoku no Ōra) Volume 12 * Golden Age 108: Nothing (無, Mu) * Golden Age 109: Look Over There (あっち向いてホイ, Atchimuitehoi) * Golden Age 110: Our Own Revolution (自分革命, Jibun Kakumei) * Golden Age 111: Double Clutch (ダブルケラッチ, Daburu Keratchi) * Golden Age 112: Their Past (２人の過去, Futari no Kako) * Golden Age 113: Big Brother and Little Brother (兄と弟, Ani to Otouto) * Golden Age 114: Orange (オレンジ, Orenji) * Golden Age 115: Reminiscence (追憶, Tsuioku) * Golden Age 116: Abuse (リンチ, Rinchi) * Golden Age 117: The Top (トップ, Toppu) * Golden Age 118: Into The Divine Path Of The Asura (阿修羅の新道へ, Ashura no Shindō e) * Golden Age 119: The Struggle For Life Or Death (命の殺り合い, Inochi no Yari Ai) Volume 13 * Golden Age 120: Supreme Ruler (覇王, Haō) * Golden Age 121: Awakening At The Time Of Death (最期の覚悟, Saigo no Kakugo) * Golden Age 122: Determination (決断, Ketsudan) * Golden Age 123: The Strong (強き者達, Tsuyoki Mono Tachi) * Golden Age 124: To Our Future (未来の僕らへ, Mirai no Bokura e) * Golden Age 125: Samurai (サムライ, Samurai) * Golden Age 126: Camp Eviction (合宿退去, Gasshuku Taikyo) * Golden Age 127: A Brief Calm (束の間の休息, Tsukanoma no Kyūsoku) * Golden Age 128: Fortune Slips (おみくじ, O Mi Kuji) * Golden Age 129: Invitation (誘い, Sasoi) Volume 14 * Golden Age 130: Those Who Lead the Way (導くもの, Michibiku mo no) * Golden Age 131: The Head Coach Appears (監督登場, Kantoku Tōjō) * Golden Age 132: Baptism (洗礼, Senrei) * Golden Age 133: The 14th Man (１４人目の男, Jūyon hitome no otoko) * Golden Age 134: Ryoma Goes Forth (ＲＹＯＭＡがゆく☆, Ryoma ga yuku☆) * Golden Age 135: The Path Straight to Being a Pro (プロへの正しき道, Puro e no tadashiki michi) * Golden Age 136: The Horrifying Akuto Meshi (戦慄のアクトメシ, Senritsu no Akuto Meshi) * Golden Age 137: The Grand Pickup Battle! The Spirit of the Japanese Boys Tennis is Here!! (壮絶ナンパ対決！日本テニス男児の意地を今ここに！, Sōzetsu nanpa taiketsu! Nihon Tenisu danji no iji o imakoko ni!) Volume 15 * Golden Age 138: Ultimate Rivals (最強のライバル, Saikyō no Raibaru) * Golden Age 139: The Ultimate Draw Luck (最強のクジ運, Saikyō no kuji un) * Golden Age 140: The Pre-World Cup Opens!! (プレＷ杯開幕！！, Pure W-Kappu kaimaku!!) * Golden Age 141: A Perfect Away (完全アウェー, Kanzen au~ē) * Golden Age 142: Turning the Tables (形勢逆転, Keisei gyakuten) * Golden Age 143: Goodbye, Tezuka Kunimitsu (さよなら手塚国光, Sayonara Tezuka Kunimitsu) * Golden Age 144: My "Guidepost" (ボクの『道標』, Boku no “Michishirube”) * Golden Age 145: Destroyer (破壊王, Hakai-ō) * Golden Age 146: Tacit Consent (黙諾, Mokudaku) * Golden Age 147: Together with Disgrace (屈辱と共に, Kutsujoku to tomoni) * Golden Age 148: Real... (本来の…, Honrai no…) Volume 16 * Golden Age 149: Quality of Perfect (Ｑｕａｌｉｔｙ　ｏｆ　Ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ, Quality of Perfect) * Golden Age 150: Mirage (蜃気楼, Shinkirō) * Golden Age 151: The World's Strongest Man (世界最強の男, Sekai saikyō no otoko) * Golden Age 152: Moment (刹那, Setsuna) * Golden Age 153: Summer Dream (ＳＵＭＭＥＲ　ＤＲＥＡＭ, Summer Dream) * Golden Age 154: Glass of Memories (ガラスのメモリーズ, Garasu no memorīzu) * Golden Age 155: Goodbye Yesterday (さよならイエスタデイ, Sayonara iesutadei) * Golden Age 156: I'm Here (俺はここにいる, Ore wa koko ni iru) * Golden Age 157: The Compensation of 1 Game (1ゲームの代償, Ichi gēmu no daishō) * Golden Age 158: Tennis Cyborg (テニスサイボーグ, Tenisu Saibōgu) * Golden Age 159: Opfer (犠牲者, Opufā) * Golden Age 160: Voice of Memory (記憶の声, Kioku no koe) Volume 17 * Golden Age 161: Farewell, Yukimura Seiichi (さらば幸村精市, Saraba Yukimura Seiichi) * Golden Age 162: On the Ball (今日は冴えている, Kyō wa sae teru) * Golden Age 163: “Premonition” and “Senses” (『予感』と『五感』, “Yokan” to “gokan”) * Golden Age 164: Resonance (共鳴, Kyōmei) * Golden Age 165: The Sixth Sense (第六感, Dairokkan) * Golden Age 166: A Glimpse into the Future (一瞬先の未来, Isshun-saki no Mirai) * Golden Age 167: Pro Baptism (プロの洗礼, Puro no Senrei) * Golden Age 168: Proclamation of War (宣戦布告, Sensen Fukoku) * Golden Age 169: Divine Man (阿修羅の男, Ashura no Otoko) * Golden Age 170: Pride of the Japanese Representatives (日本代表としての意地, Nihondaihyō to shite no iji) * Golden Age 171: Aim for the Top of the World (世界一を目指せ, Sekai ichi o mezase) * Golden Age 172: A New Enemy (新たなる敵, Arata naruteki)